wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Ludwig van Beethoven
|nascimento_local=Bonn, Nordrhein-Westfalen Reino da Prússia |morte_data = }} |morte_local =Viena, Áustria |sepultamento =Cemitério Central de Viena, Viena na Áustria |ocupação =Compositor, pianista |periodo_musical =Transição do classicismo para o romantismo |assinatura =150px }} Ludwig Van Beethoven (AFI: ; Bonn, batizado em 17 de dezembro de 1770Beethoven foi batizado em 17 de dezembro; sua data de nascimento foi frequentemente listada, no passado, como 16 de dezembro. Sua família celebrava seu aniversário nessa data, porém não há qualquer evidência documental de que seu nascimento tenha ocorrido realmente nesse dia. — Viena, 26 de março de 1827) foi um compositor alemão, do período de transição entre o Classicismo (século XVIII) e o Romantismo (século XIX). É considerado um dos pilares da música ocidental, pelo incontestável desenvolvimento, tanto da linguagem como do conteúdo musical demonstrado nas suas obras, permanecendo como um dos compositores mais respeitados e mais influentes de todos os tempos. "O resumo de sua obra é a liberdade", observou o crítico alemão Paul Bekker (1882-1937), "a liberdade política, a liberdade artística do indivíduo, sua liberdade de escolha, de credo e a liberdade individual em todos os aspectos da vida". Biografia Família thumb|direita| Beethoven em [[1783 ]] Beethoven foi batizado em 17 de Dezembro de 1770, tendo nascido presumivelmente no dia anterior, na atual Renânia do Norte, Alemanha. Sua família era de origem flamenga, cujo sobrenome significava horta de beterrabas e no qual a partícula van não indicava nobreza alguma. Seu avô, Lodewijk Van Beethoven - também chamado Luís na tradução -, de quem herdou o nome, nasceu na Antuérpia, em 1712, e emigrou para Bonn, onde foi maestro de capela do príncipe eleitor. Descendia de artistas, pintores e escultores, era músico e foi nomeado regente da Capela Arquiepiscopal na corte da cidade de Colónia. Foi dele que Beethoven recebeu as suas primeiras lições de música, o qual o pretendeu afirmar como menino prodígio ao piano, tal seria a facilidade demonstrada desde muito cedo para tal. Por isso o obrigava a estudar música todos os dias, durante muitas horas, desde os cinco anos de idade. No entanto, seu pai terminou consumido pelo álcool, pelo que a sua infância se manifestou como infeliz. Sua mãe, Maria Magdalena Kewerich (1746-1787), era filha do chefe de cozinha do príncipe da Renânia, Johann Heinrich Keverich. Casou-se duas vezes. O primeiro marido foi Johann Leym (1733-1765). Tiveram apenas um filho, Johann Peter Anton, que nasceu e morreu em 1764. Depois da morte do marido, Magdalena, viúva, casou-se com Johann van Beethoven (1740-1792). Tiveram sete filhos: o primeiro, Ludwig Maria, que nasceu e morreu no ano de 1769; o segundo Ludwig van Beethoven (1770-1827), o compositor, que morreu com 56 anos; o terceiro, Kaspar Anton Carl van Beethoven (1774-1815) que também tinha dotes para a música e que morreu com 41 anos; o quarto, Nicolaus Johann van Beethoven (1776-1848), que se tornou muito rico, graças à indústria farmacêutica, e que morreu com 72 anos; a quinta, Anna Maria, que nasceu e morreu em 1779; o sexto, Franz Georg (1781-1783), que morreu com dois anos de idade e a sétima, Maria Magdalena (1786-1787), que morreu com apenas um ano de idade. Portanto, Beethoven — que foi o terceiro filho da sua mãe e o segundo do seu pai — teve sete irmãos, quatro dos quais morreram na infância. Quanto aos irmãos vivos, Beethoven foi o primeiro, Kaspar foi o segundo e Nicolaus o terceiro. Início de carreira [[Imagem:Count von Waldstein.jpg|140px|thumb|esquerda| Conde Waldstein ]] Ludwig nunca teve estudos muito aprofundados, mas sempre revelou talento excepcional para a música. Com apenas oito anos de idade, foi confiado a Christian Gottlob Neefe (1748-1798), o melhor mestre de cravo da cidade, que lhe deu uma formação musical sistemática, levando-o a conhecer os grandes mestres alemães da música. Numa carta publicada em 1780, pela mão de seu mestre, afirmava que seu discípulo, de dez anos, dominava todo o repertório de Johann Sebastian Bach, e que o apresentava como um segundo Mozart. Compôs as suas primeiras peças aos onze anos de idade, iniciando a sua carreira de compositor, de onde se destacam alguns Lieder. Os seus progressos foram de tal forma notáveis que, em 1784, já era organista-assistente da Capela Eleitoral, e pouco tempo depois, foi violoncelista na orquestra da corte e professor, assumindo já a chefia da família, devido à doença do pai - alcoolismo. Foi nesse ano que conheceu o jovem Conde Waldstein, a quem mais tarde dedicou algumas das suas obras, pela sua amizade. Este, percebendo o seu grande talento, enviou-o, em 1787, para Viena, a fim de estudar com Joseph Haydn. O Arquiduque de Áustria, Maximiliano, subsidiou então os seus estudos. No entanto, teve que regressar pouco tempo depois, assistindo à morte de sua mãe. A partir daí, Ludwig, com apenas dezessete anos de idade, teve que lutar contra dificuldades financeiras, já que seu pai tinha perdido o emprego, devido ao seu já elevado grau de alcoolismo. [[Imagem:Maximilian Franz Austria 1756 1801 portrait.jpg|120px|thumb|direita| Maximiliano, Arquiduque de Áustria ]] Foi o regresso de Viena que o motivou a um curso de literatura. Foi aí que teve o seu primeiro contacto com Ideais da Revolução Francesa, com o Iluminismo e com um movimento literário romântico: Sturm und Drang - Tempestade e Ímpeto/Paixão; dos quais, um dos seus melhores amigos, Friedrich Schiller, foi, juntamente com Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, dos líderes mais proeminentes deste movimento, que teria uma enorme influência em todos os setores culturais na Alemanha. Viena Em 1792, já com 21 anos de idade, mudou-se para Viena onde, afora algumas viagens, permaneceu para o resto da vida. Foi imediatamente aceito como aluno por Joseph Haydn, o qual manteve o contacto à primeira estadia de Ludwig na cidade. Procura então complementar mais os seus estudos, o que o leva a ter aulas com Antonio Salieri, com Foerster e Albrechtsberger, que era maestro de capela na Catedral de Santo Estêvão. Tornou-se então um pianista virtuoso, cultivando admiradores, os quais muitos da aristocracia. Começou então a publicar as suas obras (1793-1795). O seu Opus 1 é uma colecção de 3 Trios para Piano, Violino e Violoncelo. Afirmando uma sólida reputação como pianista, compôs suas primeiras obras-primas: as Três Sonatas para Piano Op.2 (1794-1795). Estas mostravam já a sua forte personalidade. Surdez em Viena [[Imagem:Beethoven Hornemann.jpg|120px|thumb|esquerda| Beethoven em 1803 ]] Foi em Viena que lhe surgiram os primeiros sintomas da sua grande tragédia. Foi-lhe diagnosticado, por volta de 1796, tinha Ludwig os seus 26 anos de idade, a congestão dos centros auditivos internos, o que lhe transtornou bastante o espírito, levando-o a isolar-se e a grandes depressões. Consultou vários médicos, inclusive o médico da corte de Viena. Fez curativos, usou cornetas acústicas, realizou balneoterapia, mudou de ares; mas os seus ouvidos permaneciam arrolhados. Desesperado, entrou em profunda crise depressiva e pensou em suicidar-se. 220px|thumb|direita| Beethoven, por Joseph Mähler Embora tenha feito muitas tentativas para se tratar, durante os anos seguintes, a doença continuou a progredir e, aos 46 anos de idade (1816), estava praticamente surdo. Porém, ao contrário do que muitos pensam, Ludwig jamais perdeu a audição por completo, muito embora nos seus últimos anos de vida a tivesse perdido, condições que não o impediram de acompanhar uma apresentação musical ou de perceber nuances timbrísticas. O gênio No entanto, o seu verdadeiro gênio só foi realmente revisado com a publicação das suas Op. 7 e Op. 10, entre 1796 e 1798: a sua Quarta Sonata para Piano em Mi Maior, e as suas Quinta em Dó Menor, Sexta em Fá Maior e Sétima em Ré Maior Sonatas para Piano. [[Imagem:Beethoven Heiligenstaedter Testament.jpg|120px|thumb|esquerda| Testamento de Heilingenstadt ]] Em 2 de Abril de 1800, a sua Sinfonia nº1 em Dó maior, Op. 21 faz a sua estreia em Viena. Porém, no ano seguinte, confessa aos amigos que não está satisfeito com o que tinha composto até então, e que tinha decidido seguir um novo caminho. Em 1802, escreve o seu testamento, mais tarde revisto como O Testamento de Heilingenstadt, por ter sido escrito na localidade austríaca de Heilingenstadt, então subúrbio de Viena, dirigido aos seus dois irmãos vivos: Kaspar Anton Carl van Beethoven (1774-1815) e Nicolaus Johann van Beethoven (1776-1848). Finalmente, entre 1802 e 1804, começa a trilhar aquele novo caminho que ambiciona, com a apresentação de Sinfonia nº3 em Mi bemol Maior, Op.55, intitulada de Eróica. Uma obra sem precedentes na história da música sinfônica, considerada o início do período Romântico, na Música Erudita. Os anos seguintes à Eroica foram de extraordinária fertilidade criativa, e viram surgir numerosas obras-primas: a Sonata para Piano nº 21 em Dó maior, Op.53, intitulada de Waldstein, entre 1803 e 1804); a Sonata para Piano nº 23 em Fá menor, Op.57, intitulada de Appassionata, entre 1804 e 1805; o Concerto para Piano nº 4 em Sol Maior, Op.58, em 1806; os Três Quartetos de Cordas, Op.59, intitulados de Razumovsky, em 1806; a Sinfonia nº 4 em Si bemol Maior, Op.60, também em 1806; o Concerto para Violino em Ré Maior, Op.61, entre 1806 e 1807; a Sinfonia nº 5 em Dó Menor, Op.67, entre 1807 e 1808; a Sinfonia nº 6 em Fá maior, Op.68, intitulada de Pastoral, também entre 1807 e 1808; a Ópera Fidelio, Op.72, cuja versão definitiva data de 1814; e o Concerto para Piano nº 5 em Mi bemol Maior, Op.73, intitulado de Imperador, em 1809. Ludwig escreveu ainda uma Abertura, música destinada a ilustrar uma peça teatral, uma tragédia em cinco actos de Goethe: Egmont. E muito se conta do encontro entre Johann Wolfgang von Goethe e Ludwig van Beethoven. Crise criativa 100px|thumb|esquerda| Beethoven em [[1815 ]] Depois de 1812, a surdez progressiva aliada à perda das esperanças matrimoniais e problemas com a custódia do sobrinho levaram-no a uma crise criativa, que faria com que durante esses anos ele escrevesse poucas obras importantes. Neste espaço de tempo, escreve a Sinfonia nº 7 em Lá Maior, Op.92, entre 1811 e 1812, a Sinfonia nº 8 em Fá Maior, Op.93, em 1812, e o Quarteto em Fá Menor, Op.95, intitulado de Serioso, em 1810. A partir de 1818, Ludwig, aparentemente recuperado, passou a compor mais lentamente, mas com um vigor renovado. Surgem então algumas de suas maiores obras: a Sonata nº 29 em Si bemol Maior, Op.106, intitulada de Hammerklavier, entre 1817 e 1818; a Sonata nº 30 em Mi Maior, Op.109 (1820); a Sonata nº 31 em Lá bemol Maior, Op.110 (1820-1821); a Sonata nº 32 em Dó Menor, Op.111 (1820-1822); as Variações Diabelli, Op.120 (1819. 1823), a Missa Solemnis, Op.123 (1818-1822). Derradeiros anos A culminância destes anos foi a Sinfonia nº 9 em Ré Menor, Op.125 (1822-1824), para muitos a sua maior obra-prima. Pela primeira vez é inserido um coral num movimento de uma sinfonia. O texto é uma adaptação do poema de Friedrich Schiller, "Ode à Alegria", feita pelo próprio Ludwig van Beethoven. A obra de Beethoven refletiu em um avivamento cultural. Conforme o historiador Paul Johnson, "Existia uma nova fé e Beethoven era o seu profeta. Não foi por acidente que, aproximadamente na mesma época, as novas casas de espetáculo recebiam fachadas parecidas com as dos templos, exaltando assim o status moral e cultural da sinfonia e da música de câmara." Os anos finais de Ludwig foram dedicados quase exclusivamente à composição de Quartetos para Cordas. Foi nesse meio que ele produziu algumas de suas mais profundas e visionárias obras, como o Quarteto em Mi bemol Maior, Op.127 (1822-1825); o Quarteto em Si bemol Maior, Op.130 (1825-1826); o Quarteto em Dó sustenido Menor, Op.131 (1826); o Quarteto em Lá Menor, Op.132 (1825); a Grande Fuga, Op.133 (1825), que na época criou bastante indignação, pela sua realidade praticamente abstrata; e o Quarteto em Fá Maior, Op.135 (1826). De 1816 até 1827, ano da sua morte, ainda conseguiu compor cerca de 44 obras musicais. Sua influência na história da música foi imensa. Ao morrer, a 26 de Março de 1827, estava a trabalhar numa nova sinfonia, assim como projectava escrever um Requiem. Ao contrário de Mozart, que foi enterrado anonimamente em uma vala comum (o que era o costume na época), 20.000 cidadãos vienenses enfileiraram-se nas ruas para o funeral de Beethoven, em 29 de março de 1827. Franz Schubert, que morreu no ano seguinte e foi enterrado ao lado de Beethoven, foi um dos portadores da tocha. Depois de uma missa de réquiem na igreja da Santíssima Trindade (Dreifaltigkeitskirche), Beethoven foi enterrado no cemitério Währing, a noroeste de Viena. Seus restos mortais foram exumados para estudo, em 1862, sendo transferidos em 1888 para o Cemitério Central de Viena.Cooper (2008), p. 349 Há controvérsias sobre a causa da morte de Beethoven, sendo citados cirrose alcoólica, sífilis, hepatite infecciosa, envenenamento, sarcoidose e doença de Whipple. Amigos e visitantes, antes e após a sua morte haviam cortado cachos de seus cabelos, alguns dos quais foram preservadas e submetidos a análises adicionais, assim como fragmentos do crânio removido durante a exumação em 1862. Algumas dessas análises têm levado a afirmações controversas de que Beethoven foi acidentalmente levado à morte por envenenamento devido a doses excessivas de chumbo à base de tratamentos administrados sob as instruções do seu médico. Lorenz, Michael: 'Commentary on Wawruch’s Report: Biographies of Andreas Wawruch and Johann Seibert, Schindler’s Responses to Wawruch’s Report, and Beethoven’s Medical Condition and Alcohol Consumption', The Beethoven Journal, Inverno de 2007, Vol. 22, No 2, (San Jose: The Ira Brilliant Center for Beethoven Studies, 2007), 92-100 Vida artística, síntese thumb|esquerda|220px|Estúdio de Beethoven em 1827 por J.N. Hoechle.A sua vida artística poderá ser dividida - o que é tradicionalmente aceitado desde o estudo, publicado em 1854, de Wilhelm von Lenz - em três fases: a mudança para Viena, em 1792, quando alcança a fama de brilhantíssimo improvisador ao piano; por volta de 1794, se inicia a redução da sua acuidade auditiva, fato que o leva a pensar em suicídio; os últimos dez anos de sua vida, quando fica praticamente surdo, e passa a escrever obras de carácter mais abstrato. Em 1801, Beethoven afirma não estar satisfeito com o que compôs até então, decidindo tomar um "novo caminho". Dois anos depois, em 1803, surge o grande fruto desse "novo caminho": a sinfonia nº3 em Mi bemol Maior, apelidada de "Eroica", cuja dedicatória a Napoleão Bonaparte foi retirada em 1804, com a autoproclamação de Napoleão imperador da França. E, a antiga dedicatória fora substituida por: "à memoria de um grande homem". A sinfonia Eroica era duas vezes mais longa que qualquer sinfonia escrita até então. Em 1808, surge a Sinfonia nº5 em Dó menor (sua tonalidade preferida), cujo famoso tema da abertura foi considerado por muitos como uma evidência da sua loucura. Em 1814, na segunda fase, Beethoven já era reconhecido como o maior compositor do século. Em 1824, surge a Sinfonia nº9 em Ré Menor. Pela primeira vez na história da música, é inserido um coral numa sinfonia, inserida a voz humana como exaltação dionisíaca da fraternidade universal, com o apelo à aliança entre as artes irmãs: a poesia e a música. Beethoven começou a compor música como nunca antes se houvera ouvido. A partir de Beethoven a música nunca mais foi a mesma . As suas composições eram criadas sem a preocupação em respeitar regras que, até então, eram seguidas. Considerado um poeta-músico, foi o primeiro romântico apaixonado pelo lirismo dramático e pela liberdade de expressão. Foi sempre condicionado pelo equilíbrio, pelo amor à natureza e pelos grandes ideais humanitários . Inaugura, portanto, a tradição de compositor livre, que escreve música para si, sem estar vinculado a um príncipe ou a um nobre. Hoje em dia muitos críticos o consideram como o maior compositor do século XIX, a quem se deve a inauguração do período Romântico, enquanto que outros o distinguem como um dos poucos homens que merecem a adjetivação de "gênio". [[Imagem:Bethoven bronze.JPG|220px|thumb|direita| Representação de Beethoven em bronze.''' ]] História Volume único, pag. 263, Gislane e Reinaldo, Editora Ática, São Paulo, 2008. Obras thumb|direita|250px|[[Túmulo de Ludwig van Beethoven em Viena, Áustria.]] * Nove sinfonias, dentre elas a Nona, sua última sinfonia, a que mais se consagrou no mundo inteiro * Cinco concertos para piano * Concerto para violino * "Concerto Tríplice" para piano, violino, violoncelo e orquestra * 32 sonatas para piano (ver abaixo relação completa das sonatas): * 16 quartetos de cordas´ * 1 septeto de cordas para piano * Dez sonatas para violino e piano * Cinco sonatas para violoncelo e piano * Doze trios para piano, violino e violoncelo * "Bagatelas" (''Klenigkeiten) para piano, entre as quais a famosíssima Bagatela para piano "Für Elise" ("Para Elisa") * Missa em Dó Maior * Missa em Ré Maior ("Missa Solene") * Oratório "Christus am Ölberge", op. 85 ("Cristo no Monte das Oliveiras") * "Fantasia Coral", op. 80 para coro, piano e orquestra * Aberturas * Danças * Ópera Fidelio * Canções Ver também * Minha Amada Imortal, filme de 1994 sobre a vida do compositor, estrelado por Gary Oldman * O Segredo de Beethoven, filme de 2007 sobre da vida do compositor, estrelado por Ed Harris Referências bibliográficas * Ligações externas *Beethoven Haus Bonn * * * *Biografia em alemãona Allgemeine Deutsche Biographie ab:Лиудвиг ван Бетховен af:Ludwig van Beethoven als:Ludwig van Beethoven am:ሉድቪግ ቫን ቤትሆቨን an:Ludwig van Beethoven ang:Ludwig van Beethoven ar:لودفيج فان بيتهوفن arc:ܠܘܕܒܝܓ ܒܐܢ ܒܝܛܗܘܒܢ arz:بيتهوفين ast:Ludwig van Beethoven ay:Ludwig van Beethoven az:Lüdviq van Bethoven ba:Людвиг ван Бетховен bar:Ludwig van Beethoven bat-smg:Liudvėks van Bethuovens bcl:Ludwig Van Beethoven be:Людвіг ван Бетховен be-x-old:Людвіг ван Бэтговэн bg:Лудвиг ван Бетховен bn:লুডভিগ ফান বেটোফেন br:Ludwig van Beethoven bs:Ludwig van Beethoven ca:Ludwig van Beethoven ceb:Ludwig van Beethoven ch:Ludwig van Beethoven ckb:لودڤیگ ڤان بێتھۆڤن co:Ludwig van Beethoven cs:Ludwig van Beethoven cv:Людвиг ван Бетховен cy:Ludwig van Beethoven da:Ludwig van Beethoven de:Ludwig van Beethoven el:Λούντβιχ βαν Μπετόβεν en:Ludwig van Beethoven eo:Ludwig van Beethoven es:Ludwig van Beethoven et:Ludwig van Beethoven eu:Ludwig van Beethoven ext:Ludwig van Beethoven fa:لودویگ فان بتهوون fi:Ludwig van Beethoven fiu-vro:Van Beethoveni Ludwig fr:Ludwig van Beethoven frr:Ludwig van Beethoven fur:Ludwig van Beethoven fy:Ludwig van Beethoven ga:Ludwig van Beethoven gag:Lüdvig van Bethoven gan:貝多芬 gd:Ludwig van Beethoven gl:Ludwig van Beethoven gv:Ludwig van Beethoven hak:Pi-tô-fûn haw:Ludwig van Beethoven he:לודוויג ואן בטהובן hif:Ludwig van Beethoven hr:Ludwig van Beethoven hu:Ludwig van Beethoven hy:Լյուդվիգ վան Բեթհովեն ia:Ludwig van Beethoven id:Ludwig van Beethoven ie:Ludwig van Beethoven ilo:Ludwig van Beethoven io:Ludwig van Beethoven is:Ludwig van Beethoven it:Ludwig van Beethoven ja:ルートヴィヒ・ヴァン・ベートーヴェン jbo:ludvix.fan.beitoven jv:Ludwig van Beethoven ka:ლუდვიგ ვან ბეთჰოვენი kaa:Ludwig van Beethoven kk:Людвиг ван Бетховен kn:ಲುಡ್ವಿಗ್ ವಾನ್ ಬೆಟ್ಹೋವನ್ ko:루트비히 판 베토벤 krc:Бетховен, Людвиг ван ku:Ludwig van Beethoven la:Ludovicus van Beethoven lad:Ludwig van Beethoven lb:Ludwig van Beethoven lez:Людвиг ван Бетховен li:Ludwig van Beethoven lij:Ludwig van Beethoven lmo:Ludwig van Beethoven lt:Ludwig van Beethoven lv:Ludvigs van Bēthovens map-bms:Ludwig van Beethoven mg:Ludwig van Beethoven min:Ludwig van Beethoven mk:Лудвиг ван Бетовен ml:ബീഥോവൻ mn:Людвиг ван Бетховен mr:लुडविग फान बीथोव्हेन ms:Ludwig van Beethoven mt:Ludwig van Beethoven mwl:Ludwig van Beethoven my:ဘီသိုဗင် nah:Ludwig van Beethoven nds:Ludwig van Beethoven nds-nl:Ludwig van Beethoven new:लूट्विश् फ़ान् बेट्होफ़न् nl:Ludwig van Beethoven nn:Ludwig van Beethoven no:Ludwig van Beethoven oc:Ludwig van Beethoven pa:ਲੁਡਵਿਗ ਵਾਨ ਬੀਥੋਵਨ pag:Ludwig van Beethoven pam:Ludwig van Beethoven pl:Ludwig van Beethoven pms:Ludwig van Beethoven pnb:لڈوگ فان بیتھوون ps:لیودویګ وان بیتهووین qu:Ludwig van Beethoven ro:Ludwig van Beethoven ru:Бетховен, Людвиг ван rue:Людвіґ ван Бетховен sc:Ludwig van Beethoven scn:Ludwig van Beethoven sco:Ludwig van Beethoven sh:Ludwig van Beethoven simple:Ludwig van Beethoven sk:Ludwig van Beethoven sl:Ludwig van Beethoven sq:Ludwig van Beethoven sr:Лудвиг ван Бетовен stq:Ludwig van Beethoven su:Ludwig van Beethoven sv:Ludwig van Beethoven sw:Ludwig van Beethoven ta:லுடுவிக் ஃவான் பேத்தோவன் th:ลุดวิจ ฟาน เบโทเฟน tl:Ludwig van Beethoven tr:Ludwig van Beethoven tt:Людвиг ван Бетховен ug:بىتخوۋىن uk:Людвіг ван Бетховен ur:لڈوگ بیتھوون uz:Ludwig van Beethoven vec:Ludwig van Beethoven vep:Bethoven Lüdvig van vi:Ludwig van Beethoven vo:Ludwig van Beethoven war:Ludwig van Beethoven xal:Бетховен, Людвиг ван xmf:ლუდვიგ ვან ბეთჰოვენი yi:לודוויג וואן בעטהאוון yo:Ludwig van Beethoven za:Ludwig van Beethoven zh:路德维希·范·贝多芬 zh-classical:貝多芬 zh-min-nan:Ludwig van Beethoven zh-yue:貝多芬 Ludwig van Beethoven Categoria:Compositores de ópera Categoria:Compositores da Alemanha Categoria:Compositores clássicos do Romantismo Categoria:Compositores da Era clássica Categoria:Surdos Categoria:Canhotos Categoria:Sepultados no Cemitério Central de Viena Categoria:Naturais de Bonn